


Just My Luck

by TomatoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: Qrow and Clover find themselves separated from everyone in a storm.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	Just My Luck

"Ugh. I can't get any signal this far out.." 

Qrow grumbled to himself loudly as he felt the bitter cold snow pick up around the two of them. Clover was squinting ahead, trying to see if he could spot anyone. But the storm was worsening, making everything around them cloaked in a whirlwind of snow.

"We better find shelter. Our aura isn't going to hold up much in this weather."

Clover walked up to Qrow, he noticed how tense he seemed to be. His entire body shivering.

"Fine. But I wouldn't count our luck with me around."

Before Clover could say anything, Qrow had turned and walked away from him. He sighed softly as he followed the other huntsman as they trekked through the storm. 

Wind whipped past their faces, Qrow could barely feel his hands or feet. The world around them seemingly started to close in. Qrow feared, this was going to be the end of them. Until in the distance, he spotted what could only be a small building. 

"S-Shelter! Clover?"

He said, the joy in his voice fading the moment he turned to see the other man collapsing into the deep snow. 

_ "No!" _

And then for Clover, everything went black. 

The world around him was still dark, but he could hear everything going on. Someone was walking back and forth. The sound of crackling firewood. And that loud harsh wind that was muffled now. Clover finally forced his eyes open, to see Qrow's cornered red ones. 

"Q-Qrow?"

The other man sighed loudly in relief as every part of his body relaxed for a moment. That soft look on his face was soon replaced by one Clover couldn't figure out. 

Qrow sat down next to him on a worn out couch. He was staring straight ahead.

"What happened?"

"Your aura ran low. The sheer cold knocked you out and you hit your head against a rock. Thankfully, the bleeding stopped and you've warmed up."

  
  


The two sat in silence for a bit. Clover noticed how far away Qrow was sitting. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask. 

Qrow stared at it, contemplating whether or not to have a swig. He leaned back and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Clover raised an eyebrow, looking at the man. 

"For what?" Clover chuckled softly and Qrow's grip on the metal flask tightend.

"For ...everything. If it wasn't for my semblance, we wouldn't be out here. We wouldn't have been separated. And you wouldn't have got hurt…"

Qrow's voice cracked on that last part, his eyes hidden from view as he looked away.

"Qrow? It wasn't your fault.."

"But it was. If I knew how to control my semblance? Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe Summer.." 

Qrow stopped , he composed himself and continued talking.

"Maybe it's best if in future missions you guys do your thing and I'll do mine. Solo."

Clover saw how Qrow's fingers danced over the opening to the flask, he was hesitant. But he looked defeated. 

"Qrow. I can tell this is something very personal to you. But, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"I suppose that's easy for you to say, you've got good fortune to fall back on."

Clover sighed loudly as he closed the gap between them which seemed to fluster Qrow quite a bit. 

"What I'm saying it. You can't change your semblance. It's hard to control yeah. So, why not try to see it in a better light?"

Qrow looked at him, about to object to what he said but Clover spoke first.

"Maybe if you didn't see it as so much as a burden, but a portion of your very soul? I think that's beautiful. Everyone's semblance is amazing, no matter what. I hope over time, you will see it that way too."

Qrow looked at a loss for words, his blank expression caused Clover to laugh at him warmly.

"Besides. It can't be all bad luck when it led you to me huh?"

Qrow's cheeks had a tickle of pink in them and he let out a chuckle.

"I guess."

Qrow shivered a bit, took one look towards Clover and scooted closer to him which for once caught the other man off guard. A blush ran up his cheeks. His face softened and wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

"If we're going to be here for a while might as well get comfortable eh?"


End file.
